


Imperial Babysitters

by Laivaaja



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Comic, Fan Comics, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laivaaja/pseuds/Laivaaja
Summary: Star Wars Fan Comic: Luke Skywalker is raised by his father Darth Vader on a star destroyer. The young officers Piett and Veers are Luke’s awesome uncles who constantly end up babysitting him (and worrying too much when he gets into trouble).Characters are owned by Disney and Lucasfilm.This is non-profit fan content.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is raised by his father Darth Vader, and the little imperial family spends most of its time traveling in space. The four-year-old Luke enjoys running around the star destroyer losing his shoes. The young officers Piett and Veers are Luke’s awesome uncles who constantly end up babysitting him.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bringing here this series of my works from Tumblr. I will probably need to remake these first pictures to match the later ones, because at this point I wasn't sure that I am even going to make more than one image, and I hadn't found a suitable style.... I ended up making a lot more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is being raised by his father Darth Vader on a Star Destroyer. Luke’s awesome uncles Piett and Veers are exhausted and hardly manage to keep the little Force user out of trouble. Despite all, the members of this little imperial family care for each a lot.

  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is raised by his father Darth Vader, and the young officers Piett and Veers are again on babysitting duty.

  



	4. Picnic

  



	5. Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is being raised by his Father on a Star Destroyer, and the tiny boy has got the entire crew wrapped around his little finger. His awesome uncle Veers is trying to get the boy to FINALLY take a bath, but finding a place to hide among thousands of stormtroopers is too easy…


	6. Playground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picture response to [this video](http://wynne-keyler.tumblr.com/post/162244016179/laivaaja-imagine-little-luke-with-his-uncles)


	7. Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is raised by his Father Darth Vader. His awesome uncles Max and Firmus have planned a nice(?) daytrip for the small imperial family.


	8. Things we endure for love…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is raised by his Father Darth Vader, who is willing to endure anything for his son. The poor unsuspecting Uncle Firmus, who arranged the day-trip to the beach with Uncle Max, is trying his best to comfort the sand-hating Sith Lord.


	9. Baby Bantha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is raised by his father Darth Vader, and officer Piett is ~~babysitting~~ negotiating again.


	10. Stowaway

  
  
  
  
  



	11. Luke's Birthday




	12. Beginning




	13. New job




	14. Choose a star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vader forgot how to Sith for a moment. Piett is melting because of feels.


	15. The Rebellion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be all fun and fluff, but I feel again the need to darken the tone a little. Just for this one, and maybe for a few other chapters in the future. Imperial life gets hard sometimes. Those of you who have read the Lords of the Sith might recognize Isval here. Even with a changed timeline in this AU, she finds herself in a similar situation as in another life. 
> 
> Let me know if there are spelling errors, English is not my first language.


	16. The Rebellion Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Lieutenant Piett's experience and good judgement, an assassination attempt on Luke's life failed, and the Imperials have returned to the safety of their flagship. Luke's been asleep for 10 minutes, but the two men are still quietly standing next to the crib just looking at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated this chapter and added a picture of sleeping baby Luke! "NekoChan16" mentioned in the comment section that it would have been nice to see him, and that is absolutely correct. I was concentrating so much on the dialogue, that I forgot what is the most important thing here. Let me know if there is something you need to see, I might just as well add it! :)


	17. Button

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by real life. I'm sure most parents will recognize these situations - meltdowns for being denied something... buttons of a jacket or strings of a cardigan being chewed while holding a teething little one... Sometimes the reactions of toddlers really feel inspired by the dark side. Thanks for proofreading @white_rainbowff


End file.
